


Coming Out

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Nico had been dating Will for two months. He knew at some point though he'd have to come out to Hazel.-I'm bad at summaries.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> MENTIONS OF HOMOPHOBIA
> 
> BUT ONLY MENTIONS
> 
> NOTHING GRAPHIC
> 
> yeah

Nico had been putting it off for months, but he knew he had to tell her, and soon. He’d been dating Will for two months, two glorious months in which he was happier than he had been in years, and yet he still hadn’t told Hazel he was gay. Everyone who was a year rounder at Camp Half Blood knew, as did Reyna, Coach Hedge, Jason, Annabeth and Percy, and yet he still hadn’t told his sister.

He knew he should, but he was nervous.

Nico was broken from his thoughts by a knock on the door, and he winced at the sound slightly before he turned to look at it.

“Who is it?”

“Will.”

“Come in?”

The son of Apollo quickly let himself into the cabin, careful to close the door behind himself to avoid letting any snowflakes through. Will beamed as he saw his boyfriend curled up under blankets and Nico couldn’t help the smile that graced his own face as he saw his boyfriend. Will’s hair was windswept, with small snowflakes encased within it, his face was flushed red from the cold, and his eyes were bright.

“Hi Nico.”

“Hey sunshine.”

Will’s smile got impossibly brighter, and he quickly kicked his shoes off and carefully hung his coat up on the knob at the end of Nico’s bed before he crawled under the covers with Nico, letting the son of Hades wrap his arms around Will despite the son of Apollo being quite a bit taller.

“How’re you doing Neeks?”

“Mmm good, staying warm. What about you?”

“Good, better now I’m here, it’s so toasty in these blankets.”

“Mmm.”

Nico had finally invested in a heated blanket to keep himself warm when Will wasn’t able to be in his cabin with him. Plus a roaring fire continually burned in the hearth when it was cold, a gift from Hestia. He really did appreciate it. 

“You tired Neeks?”

“No, no. I’ve just been...thinking.”

Will shifted slightly so he could peer up into his boyfriend’s eyes. Absentmindedly Nico brushed a few strands of golden hair out of Will’s face.

“Anything I can help with?”

Nico gently carded his fingers through Will’s soft hair, staring at it as he did, watching the snowflakes slowly melt in the newly found warmth of the Hades cabin.

“No, it’s okay. Just thinking about something I have to do.”

For a moment Will stared at Nico, but once it became clear the son of Hades wasn’t likely to open up about it he just snuggled closer into his boyfriend’s chest. 

Nico really loved that about Will. Over the past few months the son of Hades had grown closer to people and sometimes they would push him to let them know how he was feeling. Jason was the worst for it, although Nico knew he had his best intentions at heart. Will wasn’t like that though. Sure he’d push Nico to eat, and sleep healthy amounts rather than the twelve plus hours he’d probably sleep if he had the chance, but the son of Apollo never forced him to talk, but would listen attentively if Nico wanted to tell him.

For a while the two demigods snuggled together, talking about random topics, Will telling him about Austin humming jazz in his sleep, Kayla accidentally hitting Connor Stoll with an arrow after he made her jump by yelling in her ear and so on. The more Will spoke, the more relaxed Nico felt, and he absently wondered how Will gave off an aura that made everyone relax so easily. He quickly shook the thought away however to focus on Will’s latest story.

As Will finished telling him about Paolo coming into the infirmary for another injury- how on earth was the son of Hebe so often injuries- the son of Apollo shifted to look at Nico again.

“Are you looking forward to Camp Jupiter’s visit for the solstice?”

Nico froze, his fingers freezing in Will’s hair.

“Nico?” Will murmured, sitting up slightly so he was level with Nico.

“I-”

“Hey, it’s okay sweetheart, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

“I need to.”

Will peered at him before inclining his head.

“Okay, but there’s no rush.”

A small slightly hesitant smile crossed Nico’s face and to distract himself he began running his fingers through Will’s hair once more.

The room fell into a comfortable silence, although there was a slight tinge to it as anxiety rolled off Nico in waves.

“I haven’t told Hazel I’m gay.”

Will barely even hesitated.

“That’s okay. You don’t have to rush into telling her anything. If you don’t want to tell her yet then no one here will tell her, we can make sure of that. No one here would out you, even people you argue with, I know that for a fact.”

Nico smiled slightly. The son of Hades spent a lot of time arguing with Sherman Yang as the son of Ares was bitter that Nico could defeat him when sparring. The two had a rivalry, but he knew the son of Ares wouldn’t out him, no one at the camp would, Will was right. People at camp weren’t monsters.

“I do want to tell her.”

“But?” Will prompted.

“I’m worried. She’s from the twenties and…”

Will sat up fully, shifting so that Nico was now wrapped in his arms, Nico’s face buried in Will’s chest and Will’s hand in his hair.

“I can’t promise you everything will be okay Nico, no one can promise that, but Hazel loves you, she adores you. I know you’re worried which is okay, but I think things will be okay.”

Nico snuggled closer to Will’s chest, thinking about his boyfriend’s words. He was extremely glad Will hadn’t promised him everything would be okay, he hated promises that couldn’t be kept, and although he’d never told Will that, he was glad the boy seemed to get it.

“Thanks Will.”

Will with permission pressed a soft kiss to Nico’s cheek, and the son of Hades cheeks flared red, and the son of Apollo cooed lightly until Nico lightly punched his arm.

“And if things do go wrong then you still have me, you have Jason, Reyna, Lou Ellen, Cecil, Austin and Kayla, heck even Connor and Malcolm. We’ll all still be here for you.”

Nico turned to look at his boyfriend.

“Can I kiss you?”

Will blushed.

“Yeah.”

Nico softly pressed a kiss to Will’s lips before pulling away. Will’s cheeks were inflamed and he was sure he was in a similar condition, but he didn’t mind. His first kiss with Will had been after two weeks of dating, and yet still six weeks later each kiss made him blush horribly.

The two once again settled into comfortable silence before Nico spoke again.

“I think I’ll tell Hazel while she’s here but I… I want to talk to Chiron first.”

Will was confused, but he just nodded.

“Sure. Do you want to go soon? I mean we still have time, it’s still three days until everyone arrives.”

“I’ll do it today, but can we stay like this for a bit longer.”

“As long as you want, angel.”

Nico beamed.

PJOHOOTOA.

“Do you want me to come in with you?”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll meet you in the infirmary when I’m done.”

“Okay, see you soon.”

Will squeezed Nico’s hand in his own for a moment before flashing him an encouraging smile and hurrying off towards the infirmary to make sure the two patients he had were okay even though Kayla was there to check on them.

With a deep breath Nico entered the Big House and he knocked gently on the open door to the main room making Chiron and Mr D turn to look at him. For a second Nico debated backing out of what he wanted to ask but he steeled himself again almost immediately. He needed to do this.

“Ah Nico, come in.” Chiron said with a soft fatherly smile.

Nico did and the centaur motioned for him to take a seat in one of the armchairs in the room. The son of Hades did as he was told, perching on the edge and fiddling with his skull ring to combat some of the anxiety thrumming in his veins.

“How can I help you, my boy?”

“I need to, I guess, ask a favour.”

“What is it?”

Nico took a deep breath.

“Go ahead, I won’t interrupt until you’re done, it’s okay.”

Nico was extremely glad of that. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep going if he or Mr D did decide to interrupt.

“So, everyone knows I’m dating Will right, and it’s good and everythings fine and stuff, but Hazel doesn’t know I’m gay, and I’m worried about telling her cos she’s from the twenties you know? I don’t want to hide it though, I want to be open while Hazel’s here. I’m just worried if I tell her and she’s not good about it then the cabin will be awkward and I don’t know, I was just...I was just wondering if that did happen could I...I don’t know sleep somewhere else? Like in the Hermes cabin like the first time I was at camp or something?”

The two immortals were silent for a moment before surprisingly Mr D spoke first.

“If your sister is not accepting, you can stay in one of the rooms in the Big House while she’s here.” The god told him.

Nico turned to look at the god in slight confusion as did Chiron.

“What? I’m not heartless. I won’t have homophobia or anything like that at the camp. Nico, you’ll be happier in the Big House rather than in the Hermes cabin, and it’s easier to deal with emotions when not surrounded by others. If something goes wrong you can stay in the Big House.” The god reiterated.

Silence filled the room for a second before Nico spoke again.

“Thank you.” He said, his voice cracking surprisingly. He wasn’t entirely sure how to tell the god how grateful he really was, but judging by the look in the god’s eyes, he knew.

Mr D just nodded, turning his attention back to a pack of cards in his hand.

“Good, just let us know if that’s needed, okay Nico?” Chiron said.

“Yeah, I will do, thank you.”

“Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“No, er that’s all thank you.”

“Very well. Nico, if you ever want to talk about anything, you can come to me and I’ll help anyway I can, okay.”

“Me too.” Mr D said from across the room, although his attention hadn’t shifted from the cards clasped in his hands.

“Thank you.”

“Very well, off you go. I imagine Will is waiting for you.”

“He is, thank you.”

With that, Nico leapt out of his chair, rushing out of the room and exiting the Big House, taking a moment to rest against the side of the building as the anxiety ebbed. Once his heart had stopped racing, he stood up straight before hurrying off to the infirmary while being careful not to slip on the thick layer of snow coating the grounds.

PJOHOOTOA.

“NICO!” A voice yelled as the delegation of demigods from Camp Half Blood crossed the border where they were met by the greek demigods still at the camp.

“Hi Hazel.”

His younger sister immediately pulled him into a hug and despite his anxiety Nico relaxed in her arms, taking in her comforting presence. A voice in the back of his head whispered that this might be the last time he ever hugged his sister, but he tried to quash it. When the younger but technically older girl pulled back he pressed a kiss to her cheek as he’d done many times before.

“How are you brother? You look so much healthier, and happier.” She said a giant grin crossing her face.

“I’m good, and yourself?”

“I’m good, I’ve been training hard, Frank’s been helping me. He’s around here somewhere.” She told him, her eyebrows puckering for a second as she tried to find her boyfriend among the crowds.

“I’m sure he’ll turn up.”

“Yeah, of course he will.”

“Hello Nico.”

Nico shifted to his left and smiled as he saw the daughter of Bellona in front of him.

“Reyna.” He breathed.

The two stared at each for a second before she pulled him into a tight hug and he felt himself relax entirely. If things went wrong he’d still have Reyna.

After a few seconds the two pulled apart.

“Hazel is right, you do look much healthier. Still too skinny, but…” She said tuttling slightly.

“Hey!” He protested.

She winked at him slightly letting him know she was teasing.

“I’m guessing your doctor friend has been helping.”

Reyna was aware of his relationship with Will, she was the only one he’d properly confided in about having a crush on Will in the first place. He was glad she’d mentioned him as his friend. It was a clear message to the son of Hades that she wouldn’t say anything about Will being more without his permission, not that Nico had ever doubted that. He appreciated the gesture greatly however.

“He has. Always badgering me to eat.”

“Good, someone has to.”

Nico scowled, but Reyna just raised an eyebrow making it fall away from the son of Hades’ face. Nothing could phase Reyna, at least not visibly. She was extremely strong, but could be vulnerable too. He was glad that sometimes when they’d called she’d been comfortable enough with him to 

“Campers and guests. Dinner shall be served in the dining pavilion in thirty minutes, and then we’ll have a campfire before retiring for the night.”

“Thank you Chiron, we greatly appreciate it. Romans, you know your housing arrangements. Drop off your bags and clean up before dinner.” Reyna called.

The twenty or so demigods she’d brought with her nodded, and they cleared off.

“Walk me to our cabin Nico?” Hazel inquired.

“Sure.”

The two bid goodbye to Reyna promising to sit with her at dinner before they headed off towards the Hades cabin.

At dinner the atmosphere was electric, and it continued into the campfire, but Nico couldn’t help but feel extremely tense. Hazel, Frank, Reyna and Nico were sitting with Will and his siblings but the son of Hades couldn’t relax. He’d already decided to speak to Hazel when they got back to the cabin, but he was anxious. He didn’t want to lose Hazel, but he didn’t want to hide himself either. Will had reassured him earlier in the day that he shouldn’t have to choose between his sister and being who he was. It had helped, but as the time got closer Will’s reassurances were escaping him.

He turned to discreetly look at Will by his side, and the son of Apollo turned to look at him, his eyes full of compassion and reassurance for his boyfriend. More than anything Nico wanted to curl into Will’s side, but he couldn’t do that, not until he’d told Hazel at least, and he couldn’t tell her at the campfire.

Nico focused on Will again, and his boyfriend gave him a look of pure understanding and support, and Nico felt as if his heart was swelling. How had he got so lucky?

As the campfire ended, Nico walked back towards the Hades cabin with Hazel although he’d usually head off with Will. The children of Pluto and Hades had bid goodbye to their friends at the campfire and hurried off together towards the warmth of the Hades cabin. Hazel didn’t get cold like he did, but she could still feel the bite of the cold air.

“Nico, are you okay?” Hazel asked once the two were safely in the cabin and changed into their pyjamas.

“I-”

Hazel stood from her bed and moved to perch herself on Nico’s bed.

“You can tell me anything Nico.” She reassured him, her voice soft.

At her tone a few tears slipped free from his eyes.

“Oh.” She murmured, shifting closer to her brother and wrapping an arm around him.

“I’m sorry.”

“What’s going on Nico, you can tell me.”

“Hazel, I don’t want you to hate me.” He whispered, his voice full of shame.

“I could never hate you. You’re my brother and I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The two siblings were quiet for a second before Nico took a deep breath.

“Hazel I’m gay, and I know that because of when we’re from and stuff it might be hard for you to hear, and stuff, but I’m gay, I always have been and I just wanted you to know, I didn’t want to hide it from you.” He told her through gasping breaths as more tears cascaded down his cheeks.

“Oh Nico, it’s okay. You’re okay. There’s nothing wrong with being gay. You’re my brother and I still love you. It’s okay.” She murmured, bringing her arms around her brother entirely.

For a few minutes Nico sobbed into his sister’s soulder before he pulled back and looked at her/

“You’re okay with it?”

“Of course I am, there’s nothing wrong with being gay Nico. I know how we were raised, but that was wrong. When I got to the twenty first century I read a lot of stuff to try and catch up with everything, and that was part of it. There’s nothing wrong with boys loving boys, or girls loving girls or anything like that.”

Nico wrapped his sister tightly in his arms.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me brother.”

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, Nico blearily rubbing at his eyes to free them from tears before Hazel spoke again.

“I’m so proud of you Nico.”

“Hmm?”

“In these past few months you’ve come so far. You’ve been getting healthier and you’re opening up to people. You telling me this, letting yourself be open, I know it’s hard for you, and I’m so so proud.” 

Hazel’s eyes were full of tears and Nico’s welled up once more.

“Thank you. For what it’s worth I’m proud of you too.”

The daughter of Pluto smiled and wrapped her brother into another hug.

“So Nico, do you have your eyes on anyone?” She asked with a slightly teasing smile.

Nico blushed.

“You do!”

“Er… I’ve kind of been dating Will for two months.”

“Nico!”

“Sorry?” He offered.

She shook her head goodnaturedly.

“I guess that explains why he was looking at you throughout dinner from his table. Also explains why during the entire campfire as if he wanted to wrap you up in his arms and never let go.”

Nico blushed again.

“Yeah.” He murmured.

“I’ll have to meet him properly as your boyfriend tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah you will.”

The two eventually broke off into conversation about a different topic before they ended up falling asleep, curled up together, encased in blankets on Nico’s bed. His last conscious thought was that he was glad it had gone so well, before he fell entirely into the peace of Hypnos’ realm.

**Author's Note:**

> Review and kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
